


Суеверия викторианских оборотней

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Эллисон и Лидия решили проверить, работает ли найденное в книжке об оборотничьих суевериях гадание о суженом





	Суеверия викторианских оборотней

**Author's Note:**

> Гадание (и название) взято из "Суеверия викторианской Англии" Е. Коути

– За что мне это, – простонал Стайлз, глядя на то, как Лидия вытряхивает последние капли вина в бокал Эллисон. Руки у нее подрагивали от выпитого, и на разложенные на столе книги и распечатки полетели красные капли. Выглядели они драматично, прямо как кровь, только пожиже. Стайлз передернул плечами. Эллисон хихикнула. Он чувствовал себя лишним, но стоило лишь помыслить о том, чтобы оставить их дальше копаться в оборотничьем фольклоре самостоятельно и уйти хотя бы к подсвеченному приятным голубым светом бассейну, Лидии словно телепатическая машинка подсказывала, и она хватала его за плечо неожиданно твердой рукой. Он забрал у нее опустевшую бутылку и отнес на кухню, к двум другим с одинаковыми элегантными этикетками – девчонки шли в разнос и с ним не делились, потому что:  
а) постоянную бдительность по заветам незабвенного Аластора Грюма никто не отменял – жизнь научила их, что кто-то должен оставаться начеку, как бы душа ни просила напиться и забыться;  
b) работающий в вечернюю смену Скотт просил его присмотреть за Эллисон;  
с) неделю назад он неудачно упал в лесу, распорол предплечье корявой веткой так, что пришлось накладывать швы, и теперь принимал антибиотики, несовместимые с алкоголем, от которых его постоянно подташнивало.  
– Мы должны попробовать, Лидия! Проверить опытным путем! Не получится – не страшно, сработает – будем знать наверняка!!! – если бы не обилие восклицательных знаков и слишком четкая артикуляция, Стайлз ни за что не догадался бы, что Эллисон за пару часов выпила полторы бутылки мерло, закусывая только крекерами и яблочными дольками. Она и на ногах держалась крепко, в отличие от Лидии, которая покачивалась на своих каблучищах и пламенела щеками, как в лихорадке. Ее подол завернулся с левой стороны, обнажая безупречное бедро почти до трусов, но Стайлз чувствовал лишь смутное желание поправить ей юбку и раздражение. А ведь полгода назад он бы глаз не смог оторвать от этого зрелища. Жизнь его к такому не готовила. Он вздохнул.  
– Все, что нам нужно, – Лидия вложила в одну из раскрытых книг закладку и захлопнула ее, – подходящие ворота, чтобы на них залезть. Стайлз! Вези нас в городской парк.  
Там действительно имелась удобная решетка с горизонтальными перекладинами близко к земле, и его превратили в таксиста, не слушая протестов. Еще и в круглосуточную закусочную возле библиотеки пришлось заехать, потому что Лидии понадобилось в туалет. И на заправку через три квартала оттуда, чтобы Эллисон тоже пописала. И нет, в закусочной ей не хотелось!   
Неудивительно, что через пять минут после начала комендантского часа заместитель шерифа Пэрриш снял их с ворот городского парка. Стайлз стоял на одной ноге, другой цеплялся за прут решетки, подсвечивая телефоном страницу тяжеленной книги, зажатой между животом и металлом, и подпирал плечом забравшуюся довольно высоко Лидию. Он медленно и отчетливо зачитывал текст, который за ним повторяли Эллисон и Лидия. Пэрриш, надо отдать ему должное, дал завершить начатое. Не то чтобы им потребовалось много времени.  
Хвала луне над землей в вышине!  
Добрая луна, открой,  
Кто же будущий муж мой.  
– А теперь что? – поинтересовался Пэрриш.  
– «Той же ночью суженый объявлялся во сне», – унылым голосом процитировал Стайлз. Он уже предвкушал лекцию от отца вишенкой на торте внушения, которое вот-вот сделает им Пэрриш, но тот лишь улыбнулся и велел скорее грузиться в джип, чтобы он мог сопроводить их домой. Еще и сладких снов пожелал напоследок, кажется, совершенно искренне.  
*  
Ночи, когда он не отпиливал Дереку руку, не хоронил мать, не сидел у больничной кровати, на которой испускал дух отец, не убегал от ошерстенившегося Скотта, не тонул в ледяной ванне или школьном бассейне, не рыдал над окровавленной мертвой Лидией и не пытался закрыться от пинков Джерарда, он считал хорошими ночами, и эта была просто шикарна – если ему что и снилось, он не запомнил, а что белье пришлось стирать, совершенно не важно. Первый раз что ли.  
– Как спалось? – спросил из-за газеты папа.  
Стайлз сцапал его чашку и глотнул, не отвечая. Так и есть, с кофеином.   
– Ты опять пьешь мой кофе.  
Газета беззвучно дрогнула.  
– Не говори, что перепутал, я ни за что не поверю, там наклейки на всю банку.  
– Я спал 5 часов, а на работе меня ждет гора неоформленных бумаг высотой с кофеварку.  
– Я мог бы…  
– Нет, – газета легла на стол, – не мог бы.  
Вид у отца был паршивый, как у самого Стайлза.   
– Пап…  
– Не теряй время, опоздаешь.  
– На стайный завтрак? Не смеши, я обычно приезжаю первым, и мне приходится жарить с Дереком оладьи.  
– С черникой?  
С черникой, и с шоколадной крошкой, и простые, чтобы есть с ломтиками банана и клубники, намазывать нутеллой и поливать литрами разнообразных сиропов, которые Дерек даже не убирал в шкаф, а держал возле плиты. Бекон уже шкворчал в духовке, распространяя умопомрачительный аромат, который тащил на кухню, как на аркане, чтобы Стайлз с размаху впечатался в то, что нельзя: едва прикрытую белой майкой грудь, всклокоченные со сна волосы и спортивные штаны, под которыми ничего не было, кроме убийственно голого тела, отчего его собственное тело сразу начинало сходить с ума и требовательно орать в полный голос. Стайлз надеялся, что запахи еды заглушали запах его желания, и бросался помогать. Он задолбался чувствовать себя виноватым.  
– Я принесу тебе обед.  
Отец отвел глаза.  
– Натали обещала зайти.  
Даже после стольких лет ему было неловко проявлять интерес к чужой женщине, к тому же матери девушки, сводившей Стайлза с ума с третьего класса.   
– Никакой картошки, – сказали они одновременно. Стайлз просиял. – Я помню, сын. Иди, развлекайся. Привет Скотту и Дереку. Передай ему, что управление ищет помощников шерифа.   
*  
– Как спалось?  
Можно было бы подумать, что они сговорились, но и папа, и Дерек формулировали свой вопрос одинаково неделю за неделей, и неделю за неделей он дергал плечом в ответ – в лучшем случае, и никогда не возвращал любезность. Этикет призван приносить утешение, а не усиливать стресс. Он знал, что отец крепко спит, только если выпьет, а Дерек – если утренируется до полусмерти или потеряет половину содержащейся в нем крови. Важно было увидеть друг друга живыми поутру и, если получится, в течение дня сделать что-нибудь, чтобы жизнь стала менее дерьмовой. Например, забрать у Дерека лопатку и оттеснить его от сковородки.  
– Пей свой кофе, пока не остыл.  
Брови Дерека шевельнулись характерным образом, который Стайлз любил считать благодарностью.   
Еще больше он любил, когда Дерек брал свой кофе и вставал рядом, касаясь его бедром, и локтем, и плечом в абсолютно пустой пахнущей вкуснятиной кухне, хотя мог отойти или сесть за стол, на котором уже стояли тарелки, или вовсе переместиться на диван и погрузиться в очередную книгу.  
Стайлз бы с радостью переместился на диван и погрузился – в Дерека, или дал бы Дереку погрузиться в себя, конечно, после нежной и тщательной подготовки, а лучше и то, и другое в произвольном порядке и много раз. Похоже, он замечтался, потому что Дереку выдернул из его руки лопатку и начал переворачивать оладьи. Должно быть, они представляли собой нелепую картину: стоя впритирку над сковородкой, они пытались вырвать друг у друга лопатку и не дать сгореть хотя бы оладьям, потому что Стайлз пылал весь, его было уже не спасти. Дерек делал вид, что ничего особенного не происходит.  
За завтраком Стайлзу удалось вынырнуть из стыда, когда Скотт чуть не выронил баллончик сливок и вместо башенки из оладий и нарезанной клубники на своей тарелке украсил ванильной пеной запястье Айзека. Тот устроил целое шоу: закатил глаза, стряхнул сливки себе в кружку с какао и облизал руку. У Эллисон сделалось очень странное выражение лица, куда более виноватое, чем у Скотта. Лидия, казалось, не обращала ни малейшего внимания на происходящее, но как только Айзек забрал у Скотта баллончик и наставил ему на нос, повернулась к Стайлзу. Она выглядела недовольной, но так было всегда, если Питер садился рядом с ней, и Стайлз сначала не придал этому значения. Ох, и зря.  
– Что тебе сегодня снилось? – требовательно спросила она.  
Стайлз бы ответил правду, но он как раз набил полный рот вкуснейшим беконом и мог лишь жевать с самым честным видом. На всякий случай он помотал головой, мол, ничего особенного. Лидия едва заметно сощурилась, и ему стало страшно.  
– Ты тоже произносил заговор.  
– Какой заговор? – влез Питер. Он был в серой хенли, такой же, как у Дерека, и Стайлз ненавидел его за то, что она сидела на нем иначе, но тоже круто. Похоже, Хейлы владели особой хенли-магией и выглядели в них убийственно, или секрет крылся в самих хенли, которые превращали любого носителя в красавца? Требовалось срочно провести эксперимент: примерить серую хенли Дерека. Но для этого пришлось бы ее с Дерека снять, и Стайлз завис, представляя, как сделает это. Перед его мысленным взором из-под нижнего края медленно появлялось все больше голой кожи, волосы вокруг пупка и на груди, напряженные соски, ключицы и тени над ними, которые хотелось вылизать. Кажется, именно это он и делал во сне. Ну, не только это. Обычно, во сне он ни в чем себе не отказывал, тем более что Дерек был очень даже за и радостно соглашался на любые предложения. Однажды Стайлзу приснилось, что он предлагает пожениться и вместо кольца наматывает Дереку на палец листок газонной травы. Потом Дерек целовал его так сладко, что он плакал, когда проснулся. Скотт больно ткнул его локтем в бок, а Айзек изобразил, будто его тошнит. У Питера сморщился нос. Дерек положил вилку на стол, но не смотрел на Стайлза. Лидия же не спускала с него цепкого взгляда.  
– Какой заговор? – повторил Питер.  
– Хвала луне над землей в вышине!  
Добрая луна, открой,  
Кто же будущий муж мой, – играя ямочками на щеках, продекламировала Эллисон. – Надо залезть на забор или ворота и смотреть на полную луну.  
– Я думал, это только для девочек, – сказал Скотт, получил подзатыльник и надулся. – Да я не в том смысле! Может, я тоже хочу знать, кто мой будущий муж!  
Все уставились на Скотта, благослови бог его безыскусную душу, и Стайлз потихоньку выдохнул.   
– Это работает, только если ты уже знаешь, – откинувшись на спинку стула, сказал Питер. Все мгновенно перевели взгляд на него, как котята, перед которыми махнули игрушкой-удочкой, и Стайлз понял, что пока нельзя расслабляться. – Вот ты, например, – Питер повернулся к Эллисон с улыбкой, от сладости которой у Стайлза свело зубы, – видела не Скотта, хотя искренне надеялась, что увидишь его. Ты хотела увидеть именно Скотта, правда, Эллисон?  
В повисшей тишине стало слышно, как громко жует и глотает Стайлз. Он решил, что лучше сейчас, чем подавиться, когда неизбежно придет его очередь в разборе полетов. Питер, как заправский злодей, которым он все-таки не был, ни за то не упустит свою минуту славы.  
– Питер, – Дерек с укоризной посмотрел на него, но тот лишь добавил сахара в улыбку. У Стайлза заныла поджелудочная.  
– Ты мне не альфа, Дерек.  
Скотт расправил было плечи, но Питер только губы поджал на секунду.  
– Честное скаутское, я не пытаюсь ничего добиться, просто делюсь информацией, – сказал он.  
– И развлекаешься за наш счет, – вставил Айзек.  
– Грешен, каюсь. Так вот, Эллисон, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, в последнее время ты испытываешь некоторые сомнения, которые надеялась опровергнуть с помощью этого забавного маленького ритуала, – Питер сделал паузу, словно ожидая протестов, и не дождавшись, кивнул, – но не вышло. Имена не имеют значения, тем более, что ситуация решается простым разговором начистоту между тремя заинтересованными лицами. Ключ к проблеме – откровенность.  
Тремя лиц… что?! Стайлз порадовался, что предусмотрительно освободил рот, потому что если он умудрился поперхнуться слюной при мысли об идеальных Скотте и Эллисон с кем-то третьим, то кусок теста в дыхательном горле убил бы его насмерть, безвозвратно, без шансов узнать, каково быть взрослым и не думать о поступлении в колледж, последующей выплате кредита за обучение, здоровье отца и о том, каковы на вкус губы Дерека. Он допускал, что вкус разнится от случая к случаю: мятный после «орбита», кофейный после завтрака, солоновато-масляный после картошки спиральками и так далее, но ему хотелось попробовать их все, и даже (особенно!) вкус до зубной пасты – вкус доброго утра.   
Питер развернул стул к Лидии.  
– Не надо, я поняла.  
– Некоторым здесь нужно больше информации, – с обманчивой мягкостью отрезал Питер. – Лидия, дорогая, тебе, вероятно, приснилось что-то достаточно детальное, но неопределенное, потому что сейчас твое бесценное сердце не расположено ни к кому конкретному.  
– Можно увидеть только того, кто занимает мысли на данный момент, никакого «навсегда» здесь нет, – перебил Дерек, – заговор помогает лучше понять себя, ничего больше.  
– То есть если через год я залезу на забор и прочитаю эти слова, я увижу кого-то другого? – у Эллисон был очень красивый румянец, смуглая кожа Скотта лишь стала темнее, а вот почему щеки Айзека покрыла нежная яблочная розовость, Стайлз не понял.  
– Если ваши отношения разладятся, возможно, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
– Я ничего не понимаю! – это была правда. Для вывода Стайлзу отчаянно не хватало фактов, а все вокруг вдруг решили поиграть в многозначительность и недоговорки. Он такие штуки ненавидел, и швырнул вилку на стол, да так, что опрокинул стакан из-под сока. Пока он вытирал салфеткой апельсиновую лужу, Лидия решила сжалиться над ним.  
– Мне приснилось, что меня выдает замуж твой отец. Я помню его лицо, свой букет с ландышами и тебя в сиреневом платье подружки невесты, музыку, но не жениха. Это была весенняя свадьба.  
Стайлз уронил челюсть.  
– Тебя выдавал мой отец?  
– А тебе пойдет сиреневый, – задумчиво протянул Питер.  
– В платье подружки невесты? – Скотт удивился настолько, что перестал краснеть.  
– У них с мамой серьезно, ты разве не знал?  
Стайлз догадывался.  
– Значит, я никогда не смогу на тебе жениться, – автоматически сказал он. Он не жалел, ну, почти. Однако же не каждый день под откос летел десятилетний план, не ерунда какая-нибудь, и неважно, что он отказался от него с полгода назад.  
– Нет, Стайлз, не в сиреневом платье с декольте, – Лидия ласково улыбнулась ему, кажется, впервые в его жизни. – Я как раз потому и спросила про твой сон, что ты был с…ты знаешь, с кем.  
– С Дереком? – поинтересовался Айзек настолько невинным тоном, что придушить его хотелось сильнее, чем провалиться сквозь землю.  
На сей раз стакан, кажется, упал сам по себе. Ну, хотя бы сока в нем не осталось ни капли.  
– В стае не бывает секретов, – Питер встал и отодвинул стул Лидии, после чего выразительно посмотрел на Скотта, – но тактичность – важный элемент успешного взаимодействия.   
Скотт хлопал глазами. Айзек усмехался. Эллисон поднялась и потянула их обоих за руки. На Дерека Стайлз смотреть боялся. Все срочно засобирались, он бы никак не успел выскочить раньше, чем они займут лифт и начнут спускаться по лестнице, но это не значило, что не стоило пытаться.  
Господи, до чего же нелепо вышло. Стайлз разбил бы нос фейспалмами, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, но он со своей привычной неловкостью зацепился за ножку стула, чуть не упал, замахал руками, как курица крыльями, которой природой и селекцией не дано взлететь выше забора, и в конце концов был пойман Дереком за оба локтя и прижат спиной к теплой, словно оладушек из середины стопки, рельефной груди. Момент был странный: хотелось жить так до самой смерти и в то же время провалиться сквозь землю, особенно когда Питер обернулся у лифта и помахал с глумливой улыбочкой. Примиряли с реальностью лишь долгие вдохи, отчего в лопатки подталкивало упруго и мягко – Дерек его нюхал. Мысль оказалась совершенно крышесносной.  
– Ты меня нюхаешь! – Черт, прозвучало обвинительно! – Не то, чтобы я возражал! – Еще хуже, отмена, отмена! Стайлз знал, что если не найдутся нужные слова, его накроет панической атакой. Расправив плечи, Дерек ловко, как в танце, развернул его и прижал, отчего Стайлз поймал ухом гулкое ровное «бум-бум» чуть ниже ключицы.  
– Чш-ш, чш-ш, – по спине медленно двигалась широкая ласковая ладонь – вниз и вверх правее позвоночника. Было приятно, но вырваться и убежать хотелось по-прежнему. Еще хотелось сжаться до плотности нейтронной звезды и ухнуть внутрь этой замечательной груди. Ух, какая бы образовалась двойная система с сердцем! Но сначала надо было унять свое собственное. Стайлз из объятий сбежать не мог, а оно – запросто. Делов-то – проломиться через ребра. – Ч-ш-ш-ш.  
– Не чшикай, не действует, – да что ж он за дурак такой?! В воображении его истекающее кровью сердце уже трепыхалось в горсти у Дерека, что, естественно, нисколько не помогало успокоиться.  
– Действует, ты просто не слышишь.  
– А ты, что ли, пульс мой считаешь? – Как бы то ни было, дышать стало легче.  
– Считаю. И нюхаю, да.  
– Никакого понятия о личных границах!  
– Ни малейшего.  
– Думаешь, все про меня знаешь?  
– Не все, но достаточно.  
Стайлз задергался с новой силой.  
– Достаточно для чего?   
Дерек не ответил сразу, но Стайлз скальпом чувствовал движение его губ, будто он подбирал словам нужную форму на ощупь.   
– Чтобы знать, что это взаимно.  
И тут, похоже, со Стайлзом случился внезапный приступ тупости. Или недоверчивости. Или и того, и другого разом, потому что он ценой титанических усилий оторвал ухо от восхитительной живой подушки и уставился на Дерека. Тот улыбался – совершенно точно: уголки губ были немного приподняты, и складка между бровями разошлась без следа. Он моргнул, и брови поползли вверх.  
– Это? – уточнил он.  
– Боже, Стайлз! Не заставляй меня все проговаривать!  
– Все?  
– Тебя заклинило?   
Стайлз пошевелил челюстью из стороны в стороны, высунул и спрятал обратно язык, потыкал им сначала в одну, затем в другую щеку.  
– Вроде нет.  
– Тогда давай уже поцелуемся и доедим, пока не остыло окончательно.  
*  
Конечно, пришлось разогревать. Два раза.   
Конечно, Стайлза прорвало именно в тот момент, когда он набил рот едой.   
– Почему ты раньше не говорил?  
Дерек вздохнул.  
– Ну прости, я считаю, что нам лучше сразу обсудить ситуацию, чтобы не осталось не выясненных моментов, – говорил Стайлз быстро, поэтому уронил недожеванный ломтик банана на тарелку. Дерек сморщил нос, но и только, так что Стайлз поймал беглеца на вилку и отправил к не склонным к побегу собратьям. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что про меня было ясно сразу и всем, я и не пытался ничего скрыть, но ты мог бы, я не знаю, подать мне знак, что можно перейти к более активному… ухаживанию? Флирту.  
Дерек встал со своего места, медленно обошел стол и, придвинув вплотную ближайший к Стайлзу стул, сел. Их ноги соприкоснулись от бедра до ступни. Стайлз чуть не поперхнулся от нежности, а потом Дерек еще поцеловал его в щеку.  
– Слава богу, ты не флиртовал, а то я бы не пережил твоих подкатов.  
– Мои подкаты уважительны, остроумны и полны искреннего восхищения! И нечего переводить тему!  
Дерек снова поцеловал его в щеку – в то место, откуда выпячивался ком еды. Наверное, Стайлз был похож на бурундука, но впервые в жизни его это не волновало.  
– Мне было и так хорошо, я не хотел торопиться. И ты на самом деле не хотел.  
Стайлз набрал было воздуха в грудь, чтобы возмутиться, но передумал.   
– Но у нас же будет секс?  
– Ты меня спрашиваешь?  
– А кого мне еще спрашивать, дядю Питера? Привет, Питер, будет ли у нас с Дереком секс? И если да, то произойдет ли это радостное событие раньше, чем я поседею и отращу себе геморрой на сидячей работе, что полностью обнулит мои шансы на анальный оргазм? Так ты себе это представляешь?  
– Нет.  
– Нет, не будет секса, или нет, не так представляешь?  
– Второе.  
– А как?  
– Много раз и по-всякому.  
– А когда?  
– Как только ты дожуешь.  
Стайлз все же поперхнулся.


End file.
